The Adventure Is Just Beginning
by ClearasDarkness
Summary: Two girls run away from home to find adventure and a new life. Yeah, I dont do summarys but the story will tell! Pairings in future! There is Romance, Humor, Adventure, Tragedy, and Hurt/Comfort.
1. Chapter 1: No turning back

Chapter 1 No Turning Back

"Rina, do you even _know _where we are?" Jem asked. Rina growled and took out her map. "No! But all I know is that we are in a wood." She said, stating the obvious.

Jem scowled. "This is _hopeless, _Rina. We have to go back." Jem said, turning away. Rina grabbed her sisters arm. "No, we can't go back. Do you want to suffer the wrath of Father?" She asked. Rina rolled her green eyes. "I would rather than suffer in the sun!" She snapped.

Jem growled. "Well, if you want to _die _than go ahead! I hope an Orc that didn't go to battle kills you!" She said coldly. Rina sighed. "Look, im sorry. I promised Mum I would stay with you before we left. She knows that Father hates us." Rina said sadly. Jem sighed. "I forgive you my sister. Lets keep going. I think we are going into the Woodland Realm soon and we will talk to the Elves there." She said.

Rina smiled. "Splendid. But remember, the adventure is just beginning."

* * *

**Few minutes later...**

"My Lord, we found two girls in the wood unconscious." An elf guard said. King Thranduil nodded. "Take them to a room and seat them on a bed. When they awake I will go there to greet them." He said.

The guard bowed and walked away and brought the two girls to a room and laid them in a comfortable bed and put sheets and blankets on them. A few minutes later they woke up.

"Ugh, Rina, were are we? Again?" Jem asked, rubbing her eyes. Rina didn't move. Jem opened her eyes and looked around.

"Why, we are where we wanted to be! Sister, awaken and look around you!" Jem exclaimed, shaking her sister. Rina groaned and sat up. "What the hay do you want?!" She snapped.

Jem put her hands around either side of her sisters head and jerked her sisters head around so she could see the room. "We are- We are.." Rina stuttered. Jem nodded excitedly. "Yes! YES! I know! You think the elves are here?" She asked.

Rina shrugged. "How else would we have gotten here? Sleep walking?" Rina joked. Jem smirked. "Funny."

"I see you are awake."

Jem jumped and Rina snapped her head around.

"Im sorry to scare you. Im King Thranduil. Who are you?" He asked. Rina was the first to speak.

"I-Im Rina. And this is my sister Jem." Rina answered. Thranduil nodded. "Ok, _what _are you?" He asked.

Jem shook. "We are humans. Women of Rhun. We ran away from our home because of our Father." Jem said. Rina nodded. "We seek adventure and a new life. Not like the one we had in our home."

The King sighed. "Im afraid leaving your home was a bad decision, young girls. For even though Saruman and Saruon was defeated, doesn't mean there is still evil in the world." He said softly but loud enough for the girls to hear.

Rina's heart stopped and looked at Jem, and Jem looked back. They both noticed the fear in eachothers eyes and then looked at the King.

Jem narrowed her dark blue eyes. "We just traveled across Middle-Earth! Um, your Highness. And how in the world can we go back now? Like what my sister said, 'we seek adventure and a new life. Not like the one we had in our home'." Jem said.

King Thranduil sighed. "Perhaps, you can stay here for three days. Me and my son will discuss this." He said. Jem raised an eyebrow. "How is your son?" She asked curiously.

The King smiled. "His name is Legolas. You will meet him soon enough. For now, I will send you to King Elronds palace and you will stay there for the night. We have no rooms ready other than this one. But this is a medical bed." He said.

The two girls bowed and in union said," Thank you, my Lord."

* * *

**_Hello! This is my first LOTR fan-fiction (you can probally tell). Please keep you criticism and hateful words to youself and I hope you liked the first chapter! You will learn more about Rina and Jem later ;) _**


	2. Chapter 2: At King Elronds Palace

Chapter 2

Rina and Jem were escorted to King Elrond's by five elf guards. The two girls arrived safe and sound and thanked the guards.

"You welcome My Ladies. Have a good evening." One Elf said, bowing riding away on his horse. Jem waved excitedly back while Rina sighed and grabbed her sisters arm. "Come _on._ If we are going to be stuck here lets make yourselves presentable." Rina muttered.

Jem looked at her long dark brown hair and saw twigs and leaves all around in it. "A wash does sound good." She said simply yet happily. Rina rolled her eyes and walked into a palace. She let go of Jem's arm and to her relief Jem sighed and rubbed her wrist in pain.

"And they didn't even give a note we could give to the King here! I mean who doesn't do that?!" Rina said hotly. Jem smiled and saw a woman walking down.

"You must be Lady Rina and Lady Jem. My father is expecting you. Come, I will show you where he is." She said. Rina and Jem nodded and walked on either side of the woman.

Rina glanced up and the lady and asked, "Um, what may your name be?" She asked curiously. The lady smiled. "I am Arwen." She said with a small smile on her face. Jem beamed. "Thats such a beautiful name.." She complemented.

Arwen laughed. "Why thank you, Jem im guessing?" She said. Jem nodded excitedly. "Yes. Im Jem and thats Rina." She said pointing to her sister. Rina waved. Arwen chuckled. "Well, it is nice meeting and greeting both of you." She said as the three approached the King.

Elrond turned to his daughter and bowed. "_Thank you Arwen._" He said in elvish. Arwen bowed back and walked away leaving the two sisters with her father.

"King Thranduil said you would be here for the night. I would like to say our home is your home you may go anywhere you like except my room, please." He said, with a stern look on his face (as always).

Jem nodded and zoomed off to the garden while Rina stood there not knowing what to do. Thranduil bent down and looked in Rina's green eyes. "Since you are here, do you want some tips on how to shoot an arrow or wield a blade?" He asked softly. Rina thought about this and nodded in agreement. "I would like to know just in case. Thank you my Lord." She said.

King Thranduil stood upright and nodded. "Bow or blade?" He asked. Rina tapped her chin. "Blade. The sharper the better." She said with a smirk. The King nodded and walked away and to Rina's surprise Arwen came back.

"Hello Lady Rina. I was going to ask you if you would like to shower and change. Those clothes do not look comfortable." She said looking in dismay at Rina's ripped and dusty clothes. Rina's face turned bright red in embarrassment. "Do you have any clothes that would fit me?" She asked.

Arwen smiled. "Of course. You can wear my old clothes. Follow me." She beckoned the red-head to follow her and Rina did to Arwens room.

"Your room is very pretty Lady Arwen." Rina complemented. Arwen smiled. "Thank you, now you can chose from these boxes-" Arwen pulled out fives medium-sized boxes from under her bed "- of whatever you wish to wear and then come to the wash and you may of course- wash there." Arwen said. Rina nodded. "Thank you My Lady, but do you know-"

Arwen laughed. "Your sister is with Lord Aragon. Apparently your sister likes talking and Lord Aragon likes listening."


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner

Chapter 3

After showering, Rina quickly got changed in Arwen's old clothes. She put on a long-sleeved red velvet dress with golden lining that when passed her toes and a brown belt around her waist. Her curly red hair was pulled back to a braid with a golden flower at the top. Rina walked outside and saw Jem still blabbing about who-knows-what.

"Jem, you can go change now." Rina said. Jem stopped and bowed to the man. "It was nice talking to you!" She said happily and skipped off to the shower. Rina rolled her eyes as she watched her sister. Then man chuckled. "Your- sister is a talkative one." He said.

Rina grumbled. "Tell me about it.." The Man looked at Rina. "Im Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You?" He asked. Rina bowed. "Rina, daughter of Tomilous." She said. Aragorn nodded. "What brings you here?" He asked.

Rina shrugged. "Seeking adventure. It has been _so _boring back in Rhun." She said gloomily. Aragorn nodded. "I understand." He said simply. He bowed. "Good day Miss Rina." He said and walked off. Rina sighed and sat on the bench until Jem tackled her.

"Jem! Seriously?!" Rina snapped. Jem smirked. "What? It was tempting.." She said. Jem wore a green velvet dress with golden lining that also went passed her toes. Her long straight brown hair was in a pony-tail and had a pink flower in it. "Aren't these dresses pretty?" Jem asked twirling around. Rina nodded. "Yeah.. They are.." She said.

"Dinner is going to be ready soon, we better get going." Rina said. Jem squealed. "Yippee!"

* * *

"So glad you could join us Lady Rina and Lady Jem." Elrond said as he sat in his chair at the head of the table. Rina bowed her head slightly while Jem nodded excitedly.

"Its a pleasure being here. Thank you." Rina said kindly as she took a sip of her drink. It was fairly quiet during the meal and awkward to Jem since she liked talking, so, she did all the talking while everyone listened.

She talked about how the Orc's attacked their village and took away their mother and left them with their father who hated them. Rina pinched her sisters arm everytime Jem mentioned their mother. Rina missed her very badly and hoped she was alive.

After dinner was done, the two girls was escorted to their rooms by Arwen. "Thank you Arwen." The girls said in union and bowing at the same-time. Arwen smiled. "Your welcome my dear. Now dont stay up too late." She said with a chuckle.

The girls covered themselves in the nice silky sheets and blankets and drifted off to sleep, excited for tomorrow.

* * *

_Sorry its short. Busy of course. Hope you liked it! _


	4. Chapter 4: Orc Attack

Chapter 4

Rina woke up with the rising sun in her face. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Jem?" She turned around to find her sister wasn't next to her on the bed. "Hm, wonder where she went.." Rina wondered. She pushes the covers off and walked over to a stool which had a dress and slippers with a note on it.

_"When you awaken, please meet everyone in the dinning hall - Arwen"_

Rina sighed and put the dress on and put her wavy red hair in a braid. She opened the door and walked slowly to the dining hall, admiring the flowers and beauty of the land around her.

"Ah, Lady Rina. Please, join us." Elrond said, gesturing to the empty seat next to Jem. Rina bowed slightly and strode over to her sister. "Good morning sleeping beauty." Jem teased. Rina rolled her eyes. "Good morning to you too." She mumbled.

A guard came running in. "M'Lord, Orc's coming this way fast." He said. Elrond stood and shot a look at Rina and Jem. "Get them to safety. Everyone, prepare for an attack." He shouted.

Jem's eyes widened in fear and looked at her sister and knew they were both thinking the same thing. "_Mom.."_ Jem muttered. Two guards beckoned the sisters to follow them, and they did.

"What is going to become of us?" Rina demanded the guards. "We will protect Lord Elrond and the people with everything we have." One of the guards said. Rina nodded. "Where are you talking us exactly?" She asked.

"Up to the tower. Highest place in the castle and safest. The only way to get up there is through a secret passage way." The other guard said. Jem's eyes sparkled with curiosity. "Lets go then!" She urged and continued to run.

The two guards stopped and knocked on the wall twice, and a door slid open. "After you, m'ladies." Guard Number 1 said. Jem smiled and walked up the stairs while Rina sighed and did the same with the guards following.

"How long until we are at the top?" Rina asked, getting fairly bored. "Only a few minutes if Lady Jem would run faster." Guard Number 2 muttered. Rina glared at the guard. "Heard that. But, I dont blame you for that comment." She said, and then turned to her sister. "Speed up, will ya?" She grumbled. Jem nodded. "Of course!" She picked up the pace and reached to the top.

"Wow, it would be a beautiful sight of the Orc army wasn't in the way." Jem said with a frown. Rina nodded and saw the other elf-guards, risking their lives for them and Lord Elrond but failing miserably.

"We have to do something.." Rina said. Jem gave her sister a puzzled look. "Haha, pretend fighting is fun sis, but REAL fighting is hard and has more llikey of a chance we will get killed." Jem pointed out. Rina glanced at Jem. "I know..but-" She paused and looked at the Orcs. "- I have a feeling.."

Jem rolled her eyes. "Here we go again, _the feeling._ Whoa, really scared. Yes! I am scared! Your not risking your life to save elves we do not know Rina!" Jem snapped. Rina frowned. "But, what if I want to save mom?" She hissed back.

Jem paused and her eyes began to water. "I-I would like to save mom but-" "But, **what? **You dont want to risk your life for mom? Some good daughter you are, but im going to find mom. You going to help me?" She asked, taking her hand out.

Jem looked at her sister's hand and sighed. "Fine." She shook her sister's hand. "But if I die, its your fault and you will have to avenge me." She said with a smirk. Rina smiled. "Of course."


End file.
